The specialist book “Vieweg-Handbuch Kraftfahrzeugtechnik [Vieweg Motor Vehicle Engineering Manual” from Braess and Seiffert, Vieweg Publishing, 4th edition, pages 126 and 127 discloses hybrid drives in motor vehicles which comprise at least two energy converters. The two energy converters are embodied, for example, as an internal combustion engine and an electric motor, which can cooperate in different ways. For example, said energy converters can drive the wheels of the motor vehicle in parallel, for example by internal combustion engine and/or electrically. In addition, the energy converters can be arranged serially, wherein the wheels are driven in a purely electrical way and the energy required to do this is generated by the internal combustion engine in conjunction with a generator.